The Powers
by Supersinger9000
Summary: Remember that scene in The Crew when Gumball and Darwin go in a polluted lake and get superpowers? Well, Gumball is going to take advantage of his new mind reading abilities. It goes as well as you would expect.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, so I talked to Hector's mom and she said she can make us a potion to get rid of these weird side effects and turn us back to normal." Darwin said. They had just gotten out of the polluted lake and were debating what to do next.

"What? I don't want to go back to normal!" Gumball said "do you know how cool it is to be able to read people's thoughts? I could read Ms. Simians mind and know all the answers in class! I can read Penny's thoughts and know exactly what to say to her! I can read mom and dad's thoughts and know how to get out of trouble! Now tell me that isn't cool."

"I dunno, it seems like more trouble than it's worth." Darwin said "what about when everyone eventually finds out?"

"No one's going to find out." Gumball said, confidently.

"Gumball, I know you, at some point you're going to slip up and accidentally answer someone's thoughts. Then they'll figure out you can read minds and they're going to tell someone else and before you know it the whole school will know. I don't mind you reading my mind because I haven't kept a secret from you since the whole video thing, but I don't think other people will like it, and they're probably going to be really mad at you when they find out."

"I'll make sure no one finds out, and besides even if that does happen at least I'll get to use my cool new powers for a little while."

"Ok, you go do that, I'm going to have Ms. Jotunheim make a batch of the potion for you for when this inevitably goes wrong." Darwin said. Gumball wasn't worried, being able to read minds was so cool, why would he ever want to get rid of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: For the purposes of this story the flashing eyes thing that happens to Gumball is just an indicator to the audience that telepathic things are happening and not something that the characters can actually see. Otherwise people will immediately figure out that something's up.

The next day Gumball walked to school with an extra spring in his step. It was time to see what these powers could do. He'd spent all last night practicing and he figured out how to read one person's mind at a time. Darwin noticed what he was doing and gave him a sigh and a shake of the head. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. Gumball sat at his desk with a big smile on his face. " _Gumball looks weirdly happy today."_ Ms. Simian thought " _I hope the Joy virus isn't going around again."_ Gumball hadn't thought of that. He quickly stopped smiling, he didn't want to get sent to quarantine or anything.

"Alright everyone." Ms. Simian said "We're going to start our monday off with a little something special, a pop quiz!" Everyone groaned while Gumball started smirking, this was perfect! While Ms. Simian passed out the quizzes Gumball was deciding who's thoughts to listen to in order to get the best grade possible. Ah, Bobert, he's perfect. He copied the answers from Bobert while still leaving a few questions wrong so as not to raise suspicion. Still, Ms. Simian was baffled and upset that Gumball Watterson got an A, unbeknown to her Gumball was listening to her bafflement and trying hard not to giggle. When the bell rang for lunchtime Darwin went up to him and said "I'm guessing you used your mind reading powers to get an A on the pop quiz."

"Of course I did, you have to admit, this power is amazing!"

"I would say that I can't believe you're doing this, but it's you, so I can." When they got to the cafeteria Gumball headed straight for Penny's table. "Where are you going?" Darwin asked.

"I'm going to talk to Penny, I can use my new power to see how she really feels about me."

"You guys are dating though, doesn't that make it pretty clear how she feels about you?"

"Not for sure, maybe she's planning on breaking up with me, maybe I have this annoying habit that will one day cause her to break up with me so I have to correct it now. There are so many things that could go wrong, but I'm going to catch them all." Darwin rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed Gumball to Penny's table.

"Hi Penny, I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping I could eat lunch with you today." Gumball said

"Sure, no problem." Penny said " _Lunch with my boyfriend, yay!"_ she thought. " _Yes!"_ Gumball thought, " _She wants to spend time with me, that's good."_

"So" Gumball said "How is your day going so far?"

"Pretty normal, I'm not sure I did to great on the pop quiz though, how do you think you did?" " _Probably shouldn't have asked that, Gumball isn't the best with schoolwork. I don't want to make him feel bad."_

"I probably did ok." Gumball said, trying to hold back a smile. "don't you hate how Ms. Simian keeps giving us those?"

"Yeah" Penny replied "I think she likes seeing us unhappy." " _Phew, he didn't take offense to my question."_

" _This is going great!"_ Gumball thought " _She seems to care about me."_ "Yeah, I even heard a rumor that she likes to sit in her office and watch the security cameras for depressed students." " _Well, not exactly a rumor as I heard her thinking about it this morning, but she doesn't need to know that."_

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny Gumball." Penny said, sure that he was making it up. Gumball didn't confirm or deny this and just smiled. Darwin meanwhile, was looking at Gumball with a disapproving stare. " _Uh, oh, Darwin looks upset."_ Penny thought " _I hope he's not mad at me for taking over his lunch with Gumball."_

" _Gosh darn it Darwin! You're going to ruin everything!"_ Gumball thought. Next to him Darwin gasped, he didn't know how, but somehow Darwin had heard him, in his head, and he guessed his new mind reading powers had something to do with it. Gumball, wanting to know what Darwin was so shocked about, read his mind and figured it out too.

"Hey Penny, do you mind if I borrow Gumball for a second? We need to talk, now."

"Um, ok." Penny said " _Is it something I did?"_ she wondered

"Don't worry, it's not about you, Darwin's just ticked off at me about something." Gumball told Penny. Darwin quickly dragged him off, leaving Penny to wonder how he knew she was worried it was her fault. It must have shown on her face or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Darwin pulled Gumball into an unoccupied bathroom. "Ok, can you please explain to me what the heck just happened there?" He asked

"I don't know! I didn't mean to do it, I just thought something to you and you could hear it."

"Oh no, this is bad." Darwin said nervously

" _How is this bad? You have to admit, this is the easiest way to have a private conversation, I thought you didn't want anyone to hear us?"_ Gumball thought.

"Ugh, no. This is too weird. Let's talk with our mouths like normal people." Darwin said

"Fine, but how could this be bad?"

"Think about it, if you don't know how you did that, you could easily do it again, to someone who's not me."

"I think I got the hang of it now though." Gumball said " _See?"_

"I still maintain that this is gonna come back to haunt you."

"Quit being such a buzzkill." Gumball said, he would never admit it to Darwin but he was a little nervous that new powers seemed to be popping up, not enough to get rid of it though. The lunch bell rang and Gumball and Darwin quickly headed back to class. Gumball gave a thumbs up to Penny to let her know everything was ok. Penny gave a small smile in return. " _Huh, I wonder what all that was about."_ she thought. Gumball thought for a minute about confiding in her, but quickly decided against it. Darwin was probably right about that part, she probably wouldn't appreciate having her mind read. Gumball spent most of class thinking about what happened in the cafeteria. Apparently he could not only read minds but project his thoughts onto other people. He wondered what else his new powers could do. Before he knew it, the bell rang and it was time to go home. He stood up and started to walk out of the classroom but in his mental fog he didn't look where he was going and accidentally bumped into Jamie, the school bully.

"S..Sorry Jamie. I didn't see you there." Gumball said nervously, he knew this apology wasn't going to get him off the hook, Jamie loved to pick fights and wouldn't let anything go, even if it was an accident.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" Jamie said. Gumball closed his eyes, convinced that he was going to get his but kicked, until he heard Jamie thinking " _Go for the knee." "Wait a minute."_ He thought " _I can hear what people are thinking, so I'll be able to dodge her attacks!"_ Jaime kept trying to punch Gumball as he leaped away from all of her attempts. Soon enough a small crowd started forming around them. No one could believe their eyes, Jaime was fighting Gumball, and losing?! The only person who was unimpressed by the whole thing was Darwin, as he had easily figured out how Gumball was doing it. Eventually Jaime got tired and finished with a growl. "I'll get you next time Watterson!" She muttered in defeat. A cheer went up around the crowd. "Dude, that was amazing!" Banana Joe told Gumball. "How did you do it?"

"Well, you know me." Gumball said "I'm pretty good at thinking on my feet." Banana Joe was confused by this as, in his experience, Gumball was pretty terrible at that, but he has since walked away, leaving Banana Joe in his confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Even after coming home from school, the incident in the cafeteria was nagging at his mind. Apparently there was more to telepathy than just mind reading. He wondered what else he could do. He went to the computer and started searching online about telepathy. Most of the information he got was about comic books and movies, as most people didn't exactly believe that telepathy was real. He still clicked on those though, maybe they were on to something? He figured out that the heart bond that he and Darwin shared was technically a form of telepathy, he was going to have to tell Darwin about that, he found it kinda ironic that he already had a form of telepathy before going into the lake. He searched around on the internet for a while, but didn't really get very far. He was just going to have to hope that no new surprises turned up, and probably try to get a better handle on his powers. As much as he hated to admit it, Darwin was probably right in that he didn't want anyone else to hear him inside their heads. That would be a dead giveaway.

The next day Gumball went back to school without having done any practicing in regards to his powers, other than occasionally listening in to the thoughts of his family, of course. In his defense he totally meant to get some practicing done but all of research on telepathy led to some entertaining Elmore Stream videos and it kind of went downhill from there. So basically, he had about as well of a grip on his powers as he had yesterday. Still, he managed to get through a whole day and nothing bad happened, which didn't happen for him that often. So he was pretty confident. Gumball spent the day listening in to his classmates thoughts whenever he got bored, which was often. Eventually, Gumball decided to read William's mind. He was kinda creepy and couldn't really talk, so he always wondered what was going on inside his head.

" _So plants reproduce by giving off seeds….._ " He was just thinking about the biology lesson Miss Simian was teaching, nothing fun there, but the accent threw Gumball off a bit. " _What kind of accent is that?"_ He wondered " _He sounds like one of those cheesy british supervillains always trying to take over the world."_

" _What the..? Gumball?"_ Oh crap, " _Am I crazy or did I just hear Gumball Watterson inside my head?"_ William thought " _And how would he know what my accent sounds like if no one can hear me?"_ Oh man, he accidentally projected his thoughts again. William was quickly figuring out what was going on. He had no choice, he had to come clean.

" _Yeah, it was me. I'm sorry about the accent stuff, I didn't mean for you to hear it, I'm just not very good at projecting my thoughts yet, please don't kill me."_ Gumball thought, pleadingly. This was the guy who had almost killed him and Darwin because he thought they were ignoring him.

" _I'm not mad, just confused. How are you doing that?"_

" _Funny story, me and Darwin went into a polluted lake a few days ago and I kinda accidentally got superpowers. Apparently I'm some kind of telepath now. I would ask you not to tell anyone, but it's not like you CAN tell anyone, right?"_ William was processing this. He didn't know Gumball very well but he did know his reputation, so he knew that Gumball Watterson getting telepathy was not going to end well. But on the other hand, the little cat had a point, he couldn't exactly tell anyone, and besides, it was nice to actually be able to talk to someone for a change. Living inside his own head could get pretty lonely. Gumball was listening in, wondering what his reaction was going to be. He hadn't thought about how lonely William must be, not being able to talk to anybody, he felt kind of guilty that he had never thought about that before.

" _Ok, I'll keep your secret."_ William agreed halfheartedly.

" _Yay! Thank you! You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were."_

" _Um, Thanks?"_

" _That was kind of insulting, wasn't it? Sorry."_

" _No problem. So, how does it feel being telepathic?"_

" _I don't feel any different, I can just hear people's thoughts now. How does it feel to be telekinetic?"_

" _I don't know. I've always been telekinetic, I don't have anything to compare it to."_

" _Well, it's cool. I wish I could do that. Imagine, never having to get up for anything ever again!"_ If William had a mouth, he would've giggled at that. He was also thrilled that Gumball found something about him cool.

" _Well, I wish I could do what you're doing, this whole psychic communication thing. Then I could actually talk to my classmates."_

" _Too bad we can't switch powers, unless that's something you can do?"_

" _Nope, and I'm assuming you can't either."_

" _Not as far as I know."_ Suddenly the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch.

" _Well, it was good talking to you Gumball, or whatever it was we just did there. It was nice."_ Surprisingly, Gumball thought it was good talking to him too. Weird, he figured William would be a lot creepier. Sure he still looked creepy, but he was actually quite nice. Gumball wondered what else he was wrong about.


End file.
